Responses
by Ocean of My Existence
Summary: Everyone responds to death differently, Nezumi being one of them.


"N–Nezu-kun," the young girl breathed, curled up amongst the tangled bed-sheets; the linen blankets covering about two-thirds of her half-clothed frame.

A deep flush stained her cheeks, while thin beads of sweat found their way to dampen the roots of her hair, trickling down the sides of her temples and neck. Her dark brown eyes, half-lidded with exhaustion, gazed up at him, glazed over slightly. She was panting.

"A–Again. I–I won't stop you this time,"

Nezumi stared down at her, steel-gray eyes luminescent in the moonless shadows of the room, like a cats. The sharp angles o his cheeks and nose were more prominate than ever in the dim light, making him appear like a wax bronze statue. Watching him was like this made the girl seem to love him more than ever. Her heart swelling with longing. It made her feel human again. Not like the wooden puppet or glass doll the black-haired criminal had described her before but...truly human.

However, Nezumi was sharing the same feeling. Sitting there on the edge of the bed, realizing he weight of his upcoming actions was taking its tole–and it was stressing the shit out of him.

He loved Shion, and he always would. He knew that when they had declared their feelings for eachother that...moonless, climatic night, they had sealed their bonds forever, right? Nezumi was most familiar with sex, and knew both the pleasures and consequences it held in store for the participants if Nezumi's realization was to continue. But...what about this girl? What was her name? He didn't even know. But here was this young girl, not much younger than himself, and practically in his lap (or the bed for that matter), pleading to have her innocence taken away...by the likes of _him!_ A lowly criminal who had just so happened to run into this little scrap while she had been trying to escape the beggars who'd kept her trapped inside their cages for so long. A tiny pale water-lily who had just so happened to have drifted by across the pond, now ready to blossom to life in his arms. _His_ arms–while where was Shion? Off, with who knows where doing who knows what! Hell–his long lost lover could've even been the same situation he was in right now for all Nezumi knew!

What–or who was stopping Shion from he himself, having sexual intercourse with a fairly attractive woman he might have also befriended on the streets the same night (three years before in fact) they themselves had been reunited all those years before?

What was stopping _him?_

Shion was dead. At least according to Inukashi; killed by a group of crummy drug-dealers who had been slinking around the outskirts of Lost Town (or the remains of it at least). Killed at the hands of a worthless, cruel, revolting monsters.

What _was_ stopping him?

After all, Nezumi had nothing left to loose anymore. Only his forgotten remains of dying soul.

The rat continued to gaze down at the water lily only a few inches from his sharp-scented nose. Filling up his black-visioned line of sight. Those mere inches felt like miles.

The rat needed his purple flower.

Not some cheap, mendicant lotus flower that had just passed by so randomly and suddenly, he could have mistaken it for the trick of the light...But Shion was dead. He had nothing left to loose anymore...

The girl gazed up at him, a glimmer of surprise sparking to life behind her dark eyes...Why wasn't he answering?

"Nezu-kun–"

Nezumi flinched. He hated that nickname she had doted upon him. A moment later he replied, voice sharp, though a little louder than he had intended. Voice cracking threw the previously silenced air like a whip.

_"I'm fine,"_

Within seconds he was leaning over her again, eyes like chips of ice, hands positioned above the spot on either side of her head; his black hair, having been pulled out of its usual pony-tail, spilled around them both like a curtain. Hopefully shielding any prying eyes from what he was about to do.

"Lets go again...Promise not to scream to loudly, okay?"

A flash of doubt that vanished a split second after she answered.

"I promise,"

* * *

**A/N:**** What the hell did I just write? Nezumi having hot moments with someone else _besides_ Shion? What kind of a monster am I? o.O Well, for starters, I wrote this because of an idea I had about Shion dying, and how Nezumi _might _react to it; given all the conflicted emotions he would probably have been feeling, I think he might have tried to reach out for the closest thing possible because Shion was very important to him and because of that, really have absolutely no idea what to do. **

**Similar to a replacement, maybe? I dunno *shrugs* Please don't hate me, I'm a very proud NezuShi shipper, and they are my major OTP, but I was merely just curious at how this would have happened, and what could have happened and all that other shit you guys don't really want to read. But whatever *shrugs***

** I bid you all farewell *disapears in a puff of smoke***


End file.
